Vampire Love
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Yuuki estaba patrullando tranquila por los dormitorios del sol pero encuentra unos binoculares y por curiosidad se los pone ¿Cómo reacciona cuando vea a zero y kaname medio desnudos y besándose en la habitación del pura sangre? ¿Se vengara o llorara?


"¿Dónde estará zero?"-pensó una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón rojizo, estaba buscando a su hermano adoptivo-"rayos tengo que encontrar a zero para que yo pueda escribir mis fics"-pensó yuuki caminado por el largo pasillo después se dirigió hacia un balcón y miro por todos lados para después irse pero algo llamo su atención, unos binoculares-"será que algún alumno los dejo, no importa a ver si con esto encuentro a zero"-yuuki los agarro y se los puso en los ojos, miro para todos lados pero su mirada paro en la habitación de su "amado" y lo que vio la ¿destrozo?-no….puede…..ser-fue lo último que dijo para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación que compartía con su amiga.

Los dormitorios de la Luna (20 minutos antes):

Kaname entraba a su habitación pero se sorprendió de ver al cazador sentado en su escritorio con una sonrisa en su rosto algo coqueta, el ya sabía a donde iban las cosas y eso le alegraba, se acerco hacia el peli plateado y lo beso primero fue despacio pero después de unos segundos se torno apasionado, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, kaname no importo que tuviera importantes papeles en el escritorio, todos los tiro para que zero se recostara en el escritorio, lo recostó y le fue quitando poco a poco la camisa le gustaba desesperar a su ángel pero ya hacía más de una semana que no lo hacían y por eso fue mas rápido le destrozo la camisa y después el saco pero no sabían que alguien los veía por unos binoculares, cuando zero estaba desnudo de la parte de arriba se acerco hacia los labios de zero para besarlos con desesperación, mientras sus manos agarraban las piernas del cazador para ponerlas en sus caderas, los dos gimieron en sus bocas por la cercanía de sus miembros duros, zero abrazo a kaname por el cuello, kaname levanto a zero agarrándolo de las nalgas y lo llevo hacia la cama para acostarlo delicadamente, cuando se separaron kaname fue bajando y beso el cuello de zero para succionarlo sensualmente y dejar una marca roja.

Haaa mmm i-idiota-dijo zero entre gemidos por la caricias que le daba su amante, kaname solo sonrió, fue bajando hasta los pezones del chico, los lamio, los mordió hasta dejarlos duros-haaa mmm k-kaname deja d-de torturarme-dijo zero entre gemidos mirando a kaname pero en un descuido de kaname, zero se giro quedando encima de kaname y rozar sus miembros erectos.

Haaaa z-zero te amo-dijo kaname agarrando a zero por la nuca y besarlo apasionadamente se, zero fue desvistiendo a kaname mientras lo besaba dejando solo con los pantalones pero no todo en esta vida dura para siempre y por eso se separaron a regañadientes por la falta de aire, zero se puso enfrente del pantalón donde debería estar el miembro de kaname y fue bajando el cierre con la boca lentamente para después quitarse con todo y bóxer, miro el miembro de kaname y se lamio los labios y eso lo noto kaname, zero se acerco hacia el miembro de kaname y se lo metió a la boca-haaa z-zero haaa-gemía kaname, zero se saboreaba el miembro de su amante con sus manos acariciaba donde su boca no podía llegar, así estuvo durante unos minutos-haaaa z-zero …m-me…c-corro haaaa-grito kaname arqueando la espalda y se corrió en la boca de zero, el solo Saborío la semilla de kaname, se giro y quedo de cuatro patas con el trasero enfrente de kaname.

Kaname metelo-pidio zero, kaname se levanto y con una solo embestida entro en zero, los dos gimieron, uno de placer por como lo estrujaba la cavidad anal de su amante y otro de dolor, kaname se quedo un momento sin moverse hasta que zero le indico que ya podía primero se movió despacio par acostumbrar a zero y no lastimarlo pero cuando después embestía zero con mas velocidad y fuerza, entrando y saliendo de zero.

Haaaa…..k-kaname…m-mas…..haaa-trato de decir zero pero no podía hablar por las embestidas que kaname le daba, kaname agarro a zero por el cabello para poder besarlo apasionadamente después giro a zero y lo sentó sobre él, zero solo podía gemir igual que kaname, no tenían palabras para describir ese placer que el otro le producía, se amaban pero no podían decirlo tan abiertamente porque había personas que podían salir heridas como yuuki, pero ese momento era de ellos dos.

z-zero…..m-me…c-corro….hhaaaa mmm-gritaron los dos para correrse, kaname adentro del cazador y zero entre sus vientres, los dos se acostaron en la gran cama del pura sangre, zero arriba del pecho de kaname y kaname acariciando la cabeza de su ángel y así cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

En los dormitorios del Sol (cuando yuuki se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto):

Yuuki corría tan rápido como podía, fue hacia su cuarto lo abrió y azoto la puerta, su amiga sayori que estaba en la computadora se asusto por el portazo y fue hacia su amiga.

¿Qué te pasa yuuki?-dijo sayori para ver a su amiga con las manos en las rodillas, estaba cansada por todo lo que corrió para llegar ahí.

vi….a zero y…a kaname….besándose-dijo yuuki para levantar la cara y ver a su amiga.

¡¿QUE?-grito sayori y yuuki solo asintió, sayori sabía que es lo que significaba para su amiga.

No es increíble-dijo yuuki con estrellas en los ojos, sus dos hermanos se amaban y además tenía una nueva idea para un nuevo fic yaoi, sus hermanos eran sus musas y como ya estaban juntos ella podía darles algunos consejos a sus hermanos-sayori…págame-dijo yuuki y de mala gana sayori le pago, ellas habían hacho una apuesta de que kaname y zero nunca se amarían porque se odiaban pero con lo que yuuki vio eso decía que sayori no tenía razón, sayori vio a su amiga ir hacia la computara que ellas tenían y vio que tenía su cara de pervertida eso significa una cosa, yaoi.

Hay vas con tu yaoi-dijo sayori en un suspiro y yuuki la voltio a ver.

Si y ¿Qué?-dijo yuuki para girarse hacia la computadora tenía mucho que hacer.


End file.
